LOTM: Heroes United S1 P12/Transcript
(Jack, Blake B, Ian and Richie are seen outside the Federation Warehouse) Ian: Alright, the coordinates say this is the place. Richie: Then the Targhul should be somewhere in the basement then. Ian: Correct. Jack: Well let's just get this done quick. This armor's really chaffing me! Blake B: Guys remember. We have to stay undercover. One wrong word, one misstep, and not only will they find us, but they might kill the hostages. Alex: You've done this before huh Blake? Blake B: A few times yeah. Alex: Heh. Now that I think about it, I remember doing this myself a while back. Ian: Really? Alex: Yeah. Ian:...Oh right, now I remember. Jack: That was that old party back when we fought the Puppetmaster right? Alex: Yeah. Jack: Got it. Richie: Gotta give the Feds credit. This armor's pretty impressive. Blake B: It does feel surprisingly light. Which works for me. Jack: All right enough gabbing about the armor and past events. Let's go meet our fellow soldiers. (The 5 heroes start to head over to the warehouse) Alex: *Knocks on the door*....That's how we do this right? (The door then opens as a Federation Soldier answers it) Soldier: The hell? Alex: Oh uhh, hey there dude! Soldier: Were you guys on patrol or something? Alex: Um yeah we uh... Blake B: We were on the look out if anyone followed us from that raid earlier. Orders from the higher ups. Soldier: Oh. Shit I didn't think of that. Blake B: We need to deliver our report to our superiors too. Soldier: Right. Come on in then. (The five then enter the warehouse) Ian: Wow. Alex: *Whispers* That actually worked? Soldier: So, I take it the Defenders know not about the location of this facility? Jack: Far as we can tell, no sign of the Defenders or they're buddies. Soldier: Good to hear. We went though a lot of trouble to get those Targhuls. Hate for our efforts to be for nothing. Ian: Right. (The soldier then pushes an elevator button) Soldier: Well, guess we better get you all down to the labs. Alex: Right. The labs. (The 5 enter the elevator. The soldier pushes a bunch of buttons on it starts to go down. After about minute, the doors open and the heroes find themselves in an underground lair) Ian: Whoa... (The lair is shown as soldiers are seen guarding doors with scientists and other workers sitting at terminals doing research. Other soldiers are seen patrolling) Soldier: Captain Storm should be up ahead in his quarters. Take your report there. (The soldier leaves) Jack: *Whispers* Okay so... Now what? Blake B: *whispers* This place is bigger then we thought. So we'll need to split up. Ian: *WhisperS* Split up? Blake B: *Whispers* If we stay together, it will only draw attention. And this way we can cover more ground to find the Targhuls. Jack: Good idea. Richie: Well, I'll go see if there's any useful data we can extract from a terminal around here. Alex: You do that. Me and Jack will look for any sign of the captured adults. Blake B: If we find anything, let's meet back here. And remember. Act natural. All 5: Right. (The group splits up, all going in different directions to do they're jobs.) Ian: Well, I guess I'll do my job as a medic and see if there's stuff in the medbay. (Ian goes to walk toward the medbay before the scene cuts to Rayla waking up strapped to a table) Rayla: Hmm....Huh, what?? (Rayla looks around confused) Rayla: What wait! Where am I!? ???: Sir, she's awake. ???: Get the muzzle on her. Rayla: Who- Who said that?! Where are you!? Who- (Suddenly someone puts a strange metal device over Rayla's mouth) Rayla: *Muffled yelling* ???: That should keep her from using that sonic scream. ???: Alright. ???: It's safe to enter the room now Doctor. ???: Roger that. (The table Rayla is strapped to suddenly starts to move as Rayla finds herself facing a door rather then a ceiling. Suddenly Dr. Birkin, sporting a strange pair of dark glasses enters the room) Birkin: So you're the famous Rayla. I've heard a lot about you. (Rayla's eyes glow as she tries to force Birkin down. But they don't work) Birkin: Oh, you're probably wondering why your eyes aren't working on me huh? (Rayla eyes stop glowing as she's confused by this) Birkin: These glasses aren't for show or to help me see. They protect me from your power. Rayla:..... Birkin: Now... I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Like you want to know why you're here, yes? Rayla:..... Birkin: I'll take that silence as a yes. Rayla:.... Birkin: You see, out of all the various Targhul's we've come across, you are the most interesting. You were once a human. A human with amazing powers. But you had the bad luck to run into Dr. Otto Octavius. A man who thought the evil of the Targhul virus could help him change the world for the better. (Rayla still remembers that day in great detail. She remembers her fear when he had his tendril around her neck) Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts